No hard feelings
by LydiaIsAsnake
Summary: Nikki Boston doesn't really have much of a relationship with her brother David and his wife Miranda but they have named her as their daughter Alice's legal guardian. As her own estranged daughter returns to her life after a lifetime apart can she be the parent that she thought she could ever be to a child she has never even met and repair the damage she has done to her own life.


No hard feelings.

Nikki Boston doesn't really have much of a relationship with her brother David and his wife Miranda but they have named her as their daughter Alice's legal guardian. As her own estranged daughter returns to her life after a lifetime apart can she be the parent that she thought she could ever be to a child she has never even met and repair the damage she has done to her life in the process.

This story is set probably about a week before the last two episodes of series 9 which don't happen in this. Something will happen obviously it'll just be slightly different. The story will mostly be about Nikki but other characters will have stories within it. Please review if you want.

Chapter 1.

Nikki Boston's train of thought came to an abrupt end when she heard a tapping noise against glass and then a year 8 boy who she couldn't remember the name of appeared at the classroom door. It didn't take long for her pupils to stop work and direct their eyes towards the distraction. That's when the murmurs of chatter started to get louder and the class became disrupted. "Scuse me Miss." The boy squeaked in a Glaswegian accent "But there's a phone call for you. Very urgent she said at the office. like a million times urgent. And she needs you now!" The boy shrugged obviously having no idea what the phone call was about.

Nikki gently pushed her chair back from her desk and nodded, wondering what could be so incredibly urgent that they needed to contact her at work in the middle of the day. She had no personal life really. Not anymore anyway since she had managed to ruin her chances at being happy and destroy someone else's life in the process. It was probably a screw up with her car payments or something or something to do with the bank she concluded in her mind, trying desperately to think about anything else other than Vix. "All right you lot. Get back to work!" she said forcefully, looking around sternly at everyone. "I'll be back as soon as I can and expect you all to focus while I'm gone. Some of you are behind enough as it is without further interruptions. So don't be using this as an excuse to have a break. Lunch is over."

"Maybe it's your girlfriend calling Miss." Gabriella's cool cold voice echoed throughout the room. She turned her head with a smirk, raising her pen in the air just above her lips and stared intently at Nikki,"You and her broke up didn't you due to shall we say artistic differences. Perhaps she's interested in arranging a threesome with you and Mr Reid. That might solve the jealousy problem don't you think."

Nobody dared laugh and no one would give Gabriella the satisfaction of anyone thinking she was funny or clever. It was common knowledge that Gabriella Wark had been the catalyst in the fall out between the English teacher and her partner. Boston hadn't been the same since. She'd been even more irritable than usual and it seemed as though her only focus in life was work to the point it was getting an annoying.

"Da ya know what? You're disgusting!" Began Dynasty Barry who was sitting close by. "You think you're quite the little comedian don't ya but everyone knows you're just a twisted little head case who goes around and stalks teachers. We all know you stripped for Mr Reid."Dynasty continued, her voice rising in anger. It was no secret that she loathed the blond haired girl with a passion and took every opportunity to stand up to her scathing remarks, "That's probably your fantasy isn't it? Having a threesome with two teachers. Are you gonna let her get away with speaking to you like that Miss!"

Everyone burst out laughing as soon as Dynasty had mentioned Gabriella's striptease for Mr Reid. They were unable to control themselves up until the point that they heard the short sharp tone of Miss Boston's voice.

"Right! Enough of this nonsense. All of you!" Nikki exclaimed in as a controlled a manner as she could manage under the circumstances. It was becoming more and more difficult to control Gabriella Wark's disrespectful and disruptive comments in class and what with the fact that she knew what had happened between herself and Hector Reid and Gabriella's own problems it was a recipe for disaster. Quite often the lesson would descend into a slagging match between Dynasty and Gabriella and one of them walking out of the room in a huff. "This is a highly inappropriate topic of conversation within a classroom." Nikki began seriously. "I've had to talk to you about this more than once this week Gabriella. But I'll repeat myself again since you seem unable to grasp certain concepts. My personal life has got absolutely nothing to do with the lesson at hand or you for that matter. And as for Dynasty and everyone else don't rise to bait because it's just not helping. Now please start getting serious and get on with your work, all of you."

With that final statement she left the room hoping that her words had struck a cord somewhere within Gabriella's brain.

When she arrived in reception Sonya gave her an uneasy sort of look at handed her the phone abruptly.

"It's to do with your brother." she said, rather to quickly for Nikki's liking. "They've been trying to get a hold of you all morning apparently." she added gravely and hurried away as though she couldn't escape fast enough. What was that look? she wondered briefly before holding the phone to ear.

"Hello, Nikki Boston speaking." she tried to sound casual.

"Hello em Nikki." came the reply. It was a man's voice and it sounded slightly familiar to her although she couldn't remember why "It's Steve. You remember Steve Wilson, Dave's mate. Best man at his wedding. Been a while hasn't it? Over 20 years now. You were only a kid back then. Can't of been more than 15 years old. I think you were wed the following year. I was at yours and Stuart's as well if I recall," there was a long pause.

The mention of Stuart startled her and she became irritated. It had not been that long ago that she had seen him and it had brought back a lot of hard memories.

"I don't mean to sound rude Steve. But can you please just get to the point mate. I'm at work and I have Charles Dickens and a classroom full of pupils waiting. I haven't heard from Dave in years and frankly I don't really care to."

"Ok I guess I'll just come out and say it. David and Miranda were killed last night. Instant head on collision on the way back from a Holiday in France. Sandra and I are with Ally just now. You see we were baby sitting while her parents were away on a second Honeymoon. We haven't told her. We thought we'd leave that decision up to you. We can tell her or you can be the one to. Well anyway it's up to you. You're her only living immediate relative. And Miranda told me specifically that you were the one to call if anything like this ever happened."

"What! What!" Nikki repeated the word in disbelief unable to form a coherent thought at that moment in time. She hadn't thought about David in so very long. Her own elder brother who had actively disowned her the moment she walked out on Stuart and her baby daughter. He and his wife had been desperate for a child but Miranda had had problems conceiving. Hearing that Nikki had given up her own child had been too much for David and he had written her a very nasty letter telling her not to bother contacting him again and to stay away from their father because she had broken his heart too. He had died a few years after this and Dave hadn't even bothered telling her she had found out months later from a cousin.

Snapping back to the present, She attempted to focus on what the man on the phone was saying.

"What do you m mean me tell her. I don't even know this girl why would I be telling her something like this." Nikki stuttered slightly. She was losing control and she could feel it getting gradually harder to breath. "You can't be serious."

"You do remember the letter Nikki. You and Miranda were best friends she wanted you to raise Alice if anything ever happened to her or David. Despite the fact that he didn't feel the same. She trusted us with this information back when she was first diagnosed with cancer."

"I did not agree to this." Nikki replied in a quiet emotionless voice. "Yes I received a letter when my niece was born but I did not reply to it nor did I give any indication that I would accept . Miranda and I fell out years ago and I have not seen her since. There, there must be someone else. Someone who knows. What I mean is someone who is more equip to deal with this situation than I am."

"Well you know what! David was right about you. You're a selfish cow. Your brother is dead! And a little girl has no family left in the world and all you can think about is yourself!" Steve shouted down the phone aggressively but all Nikki could do was stand there shaking and stare blankly ahead unable to listen properly to what was going on. "I'll hand you over to my wife maybe she can talk some sense into you! You make me sick! You really do Nikki."

Nikki wanted to hang up the phone desperately but seemed to be unable to move.

"Hello there Nikki, it's Sandra. I hope you're still there."

"I am."

"I suppose you probably don't remember me. Listen I'm sorry about Steve he's just devastated about David and Miranda. They were like his family you know it is such a shock for him well for all of us. Listen anyway the funeral is next week on Wednesday. It's at 1 o'clock at St Mary's church in Bradford the one where they married. You are welcome at their house before hand. It's the same address. You're dad's old place. We live on Adams street number 11. It's not far.

It will all be taken care of so you don't need to worry. Seriously don't make any decisions regarding Alice yet. Give it some time to sink in and whatever you decide, she has a home with us if you decide that you can't manage. We will make do if need be. She has always been like a niece to us and part of the family."

"Thank you." Nikki said in a robotic voice. "For looking after her." she managed to say. "I'll be there as soon as I can. You're husband's right, I need to be there. If that's what Miranda wanted then we'll have to come to some sort of arrangement."

"We'll see you soon then." came the reply, "Bye."

That seemed to be the end of the worst phone call she had ever received in her life. Nikki put the phone down and hurried back to her class at a brisk pace, her hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her expression of shock. She took a moment to compose herself before entering the room. The kids at least attempted to look focused when she appeared.

"Right listen up ." Nikki began calmly facing the young pupils. Her only option was to leave immediately for Bradford. She had to stand and face the past even if that part of her life had been kept buried for so long. "Unfortunately I have to take a leave of absence. Possibly for a week or so. But in that time I don't want you falling behind on your work." she stated clearly. "Now I'm going to go and find someone to take the class just now so continue quietly please."

"Oh that's right, abandon your pupils for some sordid holiday with your girlfriend." Gabriella muttered under her breath but loud enough so that everyone could hear her.

"Alright Gabriella you've been warned. Cooler now please." Nikki instructed sharply.

"But I'm perfectly calm Miss Boston. I think it's you that needs to calm down. All I did was state the truth." Gabrielle spat with an air of superiority in her voice that she always seemed to have when talking to just about anyone. "I won't leave. You'll have to remove me by force."

"Not a problem." Nikki said, without even looking at Gabriella, "Dynasty would you go and inform Mrs Mulgrew that another member of staff is needed immediately and that she is needed to escort madam here to the cooler for disruptive behaviour. "

"Yes Miss." Dynasty arose from her chair. "It's about time she was thrown out of this classroom. It's just a shame it's not out the winda."

"You'll pay for this!" Gabriella screeched in a temper at being ignored, throwing herself out of her chair and facing the rest of the pupils, most of whom were sniggering. "You're all on her side I see. Poor pathetic Miss Boston. And as for you" she pointed at Nikki, "You can't even be bothered to deal with me yourself. You need to get the headmistress to do it for you. You stupid whore!"

Quite a few people gasped in horror at that remark which had seemed to have come out of nowhere. Gabriella had been outspoken and cheeky some might even say mad since the day she had arrived at Waterloo road but she had never addressed a teacher like that before and she rarely lost her temper.

"Lunatic." someone coughed loudly.

"Freak." another voice muttered.

"Please just shut it!" A girl called Clara shouted "Some of us are here to actually learn! Why do you always have to make it about yourself bitch! Miss please do something I'm seriously fed up of this! Every day another flipping drama!"

"Gabriella get out!" Nikki yelled, finally unable to keep calm any longer. " Spare yourself the humiliation of having to be physically removed. Leave now or there will be very little chance of you ever returning to this classroom again. Do I make myself clear!"

"Fine." Gabriella withdrew her bag from under her chair. She seemed quite in control at this point not like she had been only a few moments before when she had verbally assaulted a teacher. She knew she had crossed a line and that there were witnesses this time. It had been something in Miss Boston's manner that had annoyed her she couldn't put her finger on it but it was there. "I'm sorry Miss I was out of line." she said coldly and then exited the room realising that she couldn't win this round.

Simon appeared at the door a few seconds later and Nikki went to meet him outside to have a private word before he took over the class.

"Hi. Thanks for doing this on such short notice but I have to get home as soon as. " she murmured discretely, "It's my brother. He's, well he passed away yesterday and I have to get down the road by tonight."

"Oh god. Nikki I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do." Simon offered with sympathy in his voice, a hand rested on Nikki's shoulder, "Take as long as you need." He smiled sadly.

"I will do." she sighed and looked in the other direction "I thought I was better off without them. Now I guess I don't have a choice in the matter."

Simon looked at her with concern, "Listen I know you and Vix aren't talking still. But don't you think she might want to support you in this. Even if it is just as a friend, she might want to know. Yo owe her that."

Nikki shook her head. "I don't think so." she said indignantly "I can hardly guilt her into forgiving me can I."

"No but why not give her the choice." Simon reasoned, worried that Nikki would have to go through the death of a sibling alone.

"Because I know Vix." Nikki said softly and she did know her. She knew she'd probably drop everything and come running because that was just the sort of person she was. "She wouldn't have a choice in the matter if she knew. I don't deserve her and I won't put her through something like this. Not after what I did to her."

"Well it was just a thought. I know she's really missing you." Simon offered gently and opened the door to the classroom. "I'll let you go then. Remember if there is anything you need don't hesitate to call."

Nikki heard Simon address the class and began to make her way out of the building before she could be seen by any of her colleagues and have to explain everything. The past half an hour had just been so life changing and potentially devastating and yet all she could think about was who was going to cover her lessons for the next few days while she was in Bradford. She couldn't face thinking about the situation, let alone thinking about what she was going to do about Alice. She had no dog or cat to worry about. She lived rented accommodation which would be easily secured while she was away and she had no significant other to inform. She drove home in order to get packed, book a hotel and generally prepare for the trip. It was 2 o'clock now. If she left around 4 she could be there back of 8 at a push. She wouldn't stay at her brother's place. She had grown up in that house it was where her mother had died, where her father had become more and more distant and where she and her now dead brother had shared a childhood together, it definitely wasn't the time to be sleeping there alone.

Nikki parked her car and made her way up to the flat. The silence greeted her as she hung up her coat and bag on the bare pegs provided which had once been covered with her ex's various jackets that she seemed to bring everywhere and leave behind. Everything of Vix's had gone. Of course it had been Sue who had banged on the door at 8 o'clock at night, barging in and screeching that her sister was waiting in the car. No she doesn't want to talk to you. She wants her clothes and other personal items back! she wants to get through another night without crying herself to sleep but we can't have everything we want so the clothes will be fine for now I guess! Sue had waited with pursed lips and arms folded while Nikki had gathered everything she could find that belonged to Vix and placed them into carrier bags hoping desperately that she hadn't forgotten anything that would remind her of Vix.

Oh that's right just dump her expensive clothes into bin liner where they'll get all crinkled. But I suppose it's reminiscent of the way you treated her though isn't it. Like rubbish. Oh and as for the ring she wants you to keep it although I can't imagine why! it's way better than the one you got for her! Sue had continued to be accusatory up until the moment she left the house.

An hour or so later Nikki had managed to pack, get changed and showered and book a hotel room for the night ahead. Everything she did was automatic she didn't have time to think about things, she just needed to do. But decisions still needed to be made and now she did have time to relax for five minutes and think about what she was going to do about her niece. She couldn't raise a child was her initial thought. She found it hard enough to connect with her own daughter who was a teenager and old enough to look after herself for the most part. Alice was nine and had just lost her whole world and Nikki wasn't sure she could handle that. On the other hand she would have to make sure that the girl was well cared for because despite the fact that she didn't know her she still couldn't let her own flesh and blood end up in care. She had known too many kids let down by the system to ever allow that to happen. She would have to make sure that Sandra and Steven were suitable parents or if they even really wanted to look after Alice long term which they may not.

As she sat and had a cup of coffee she thought things over unable to come up with anything that even remotely made sense. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Vix," Nikki raised her eyes to meet the ones staring back at her.

End of chapter 1.


End file.
